Persona 4: The Unbroken Bond
by J-Sia
Summary: Yoshiaki Wakahisa was born in Tokyo, Japan but raised in Seattle, Washington due to his parent's work. Yoshi was a friendly yet very nice kid. He wanted to make many friends as he can but, the problem is he's very sensitive when they are talking behind his back. Yoshi send him to Japan to live of their best friend. This is a fresh start for Yoshi to make bonds.
1. Character Info

**Character Info**

 **Name:** Yoshiaki Wakahisa

 **Nickname:** Yoshi

 **Name Meaning:**

Yoshiaki- "To be happy"

Wakahisa- "Forever young"

 **Age:** 16 ½

 **Height:** 5'8

 **Appearance:** Long bright brown hair, Hair covering right eye, Blue eyes, Baby face

 **Personality:** Attractive, Athletic, Tough, Cheerful, Brilliant, Honest, Reliable, Cold sometimes, Shy, Nice, Funny, Mean sometimes, Sarcastic, Sensitive

 **Quotes:** "I don't care what people think about me. I don't listen to the words they say about me. I continue to be who I am and nobody will ever stop me from what I'm doing right."

"Having the people who supported me to the end, our bonds will never be broken."

"Having a bond with someone is the best thing in life."


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Inaba

**Yoshi**

I arrived in Japan and I was on the train, heading to Inaba. My parents told me that I have to move to Japan for a year because of they're jobs.

 **Earlier**

"Huh? Your sending me to Japan for a year?" I asked, looking at my parents with confused yet surprised tone.

"Yes, sweetie. We know this a little odd but, our jobs is very important for this year and we don't have the time to take care of you." Mom explained.

"Your mother's right, son. This year is very important and we wanted to take this seriously." Dad also agreed. "We're not doing this because we don't care about you. We wanted to have some day offs for you but, unfortunately, there's no way we can do that."

I look at the ground. "I-I see..."

Mom put her hand under my chin and raise my head. "Yoshi...I know you're sad about this. We're really sorry we can't take care of yo-"

"N-no, it's okay mom." I shook my head. "You don't have to apologized. I understand that you two is working hard and wanted to take care care of me but, I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry about me." I gave them a grin and they were surprised but, smiled back.

"Of course. Our Yoshi is all grown up." Dad chuckled as he clamp his hand on my shoulder.

We laughed as I asked them about my trip to Japan. "So, who am I going to live with?"

"You're going to live one of our best friends. He's very nice and he'd agreed that he'll take care of you." Mom explained.

"Okay...When's my flight?" I asked.

"Actually, your flight is in at night. So, you better get ready if we want to be on time." Dad said as I nodded and head to my room to pack up.

 **3rd POV**

"Honey...Do you think it's the right thing to do?" Yoshi's mom asked with a guilty tone. "I'm worried that the kids over there might do the same thing to Yoshi."

"I know...But, we couldn't see him in pain anymore. We don't have a choice." Yoshi dad hug her from behind. "I know you're worried about him but, I'm pretty sure that everything will be different over there than here. And also, I know that someone will be friends with our Yoshi."

"I hope so...But, I'm going to miss him so much." Yoshi mom said as tears coming down her cheeks.

"Me too...Me too."

 **Back to the present (Yoshi)**

I'm sure going to miss my parents. I hope they're going to be okay when I'm here. Also, not to worry about me. Especially mom...

"Attention passengers!" The announcer called out. "We're almost to Yasoinaba Station. Please remain seated until we've arrived to the station."

Inaba, huh? I wonder how it looks like? I decided to take a short nap. It's going to be a while for me to arrive in Inaba.

 **Unknown Location...**

I woke up and I was in a weird place. I look around and everything is velvet. Somehow, I'm inside a limousine. I look who was in front of me.

There were two people, seating across from me. One is a man who has a really long nose. The other one is a mysterious yet beautiful woman. I remain calm and decided to wait what will happen next. Couple of seconds later, The long nose man look up to me.

"Welcome...To the Velvet Room." He said with a creepy tone.

"Um...Hello there." I nervously wave at them.

"Ah...It seems we have another guest, with the same intriguing destiny." He said as he chuckled.

Another guest with the same destiny? Someone was here too?

"My name is Igor...I am delighted to meet your acquaintance." He continued.

"Nice to meet you..." I said in a awkwardly yet creep out tone. "...Can you please tell me what is this place?"

"Of course...This place is between dream and reality, mind and matter." He explained. "It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter...It may be that a fate awaits you in the near future."

"I see..." Don't really know he means by that.

"Now then...Why don't you introduce yourself?" he asked politely.

"Oh sorry. My name is Yoshiaki Wakahisa. But, you can call me Yoshi for short." I said with a polite manner.

"Hmm...Interesting..." He chuckled again. "Now...Let's take a look into your future, shall we?"

"Um...Sure, I guess." I shrugged.

That's when he spawn bunch of cards on a coffee table.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" He asked as he spread the cards around the table with some sort of telekinesis. "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the results is always different..."

He chuckled again. What's with him chuckling. "Life itself follow the same principles, doesn't it?"

He flipped two cards. One is called "The Tower" and other one is called "The moon". He said that both cards represents "Hesitation" and "Mystery". What's bothering me is that the other guest have the same cards like me. I wonder who it was?

"It seems that you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you." He continued. "Later today, you will enter a contract of some sort, after which you will return here."

A contract? What contract is he talking about?

"This coming year is a turning point in your destiny...If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost."

M-My future? Forever lost?

"My duty is to provide assistance to our guests that does not happen." He said as the cards disappeared. "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you."

I look at the woman. "This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey." She politely introduced.

"Nice to meet you too." I nodded.

"We shall attend to the details another time." Igor said. "Until then, farewell..." As he said farewell, everything started to fade and went black.

 **Back to the present...**

I immediately woke up and gasped. What was that? Was it a dream or real? Was that Igor guy said real? Is my future will be lost if I don't solve this mystery?

"Are you okay?" Someone asked me. I turned to my head and it was boy with grayish hair. He gave me a concerned look.

"Oh...My apologizes. Did I spooked you?" I asked.

"No, it's okay. I just saw you wake up gasping. Did you have a bad dream?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Y-yeah, It's complicated." I sheepishly said as I rub my hair. "So, are you heading to Inaba too?"

"Yeah, my parents send me to Inaba for a year." He sad laughed. "What about you? Why are you going to Inaba?"

"Foreign exchange. I'm going to be at Yasogami High, second year."

"I see...Me too." He said. "My parents is making me live with my uncle who I haven't seen for years..."

"It's going be a little awkward for you, huh?" I smirked as he nodded.

"...Also, I'm going to share a room with a transfer student that people say is very sensitive." He sad smile.

My smirked fell as I said, "I see...I wonder who is that transfer student?"

"Attention, passengers," The announcer spoke again. "We are now arriving to Yasoinaba Station. Please exit to the right if you wish to disembark."

"Looks like this is our stop." He said as we got our luggage.

We exit the train and went to the front entrance of the station. We look around and the grey-hair said, "There's nothing here." I nodded.

"Say, I haven't heard your name." I asked.

"Narukami Yu." He said as he put his hand out.

"Wakahisa Yoshiaki. But, call me Yoshi." I said as I shook his hand. "The 'very sensitive transfer student', at your service."

"Wait a minute?" He look at me, shocked. "Y-You're my...?"

"...New roomate? That's me. From what you heard that I'm a 'very sensitive kid...It's true. I'm really sensitive when people are talking behind my back, especially when they talking crap about me."

"I see...I would like to apologize from what I said." He said, feeling all embarrassed.

"Hey, it's cool. Don't worry...I may be sensitive, but, I can control my feelings." I wink at him.

"Hey! Over here!" A voice said behind us. We turned around and it was a man with a grey dress shirt, loose red tie. He was also with a little girl, who is behind him. She looked 6 or 7ish, her hair has two pigtails, and she wears a turtleneck shirt with a pink coverall dress.

 _'She looks so adorable.' I thought._

The man introduce to Yu. "Welcome to Inaba, I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'm your mother's younger brother. I'll be looking after you."

"It's been a long time." Yu said.

"Yeah, it has. I remember I'd change your diapers when you were little." Dojima chuckled as he put his daughter in front of him.

"This is your cousin, Nanako. Say hello, Nanako." Dojima said.

"...'lo" She shyly said as she went back behind Dojima.

"Sorry about that. Nanako is a little shy when she meets new people." Dojima said as he got smack on his leg by her. "Ow! Nanako!" He laugh as I chuckled.

From that, Dojima notice me. "Ah! You must be my best friend's son. Yoshiaki, right?"

"That's me. But, you can call me Yoshi" I said as I shook his hand.

"How's your parents? It's been a while since I saw them." He asked.

"They're good. Thanks for asking." I said I bend down to Nanako. "Hi there...I'm Yoshi."

She was shy at first but, she said, "Hi," more relaxed.

"So, are you boys ready to go?" Dojima asked, smiling.

"Yes, sir." Me and Yu said unison.

"Don't be formal, you two." He laughed.

Dojima and Nanako walk to their car. When we about to go to his car, Yu bump into someone.

It a girl with a hat. she was wearing dress shirt, with a black tie, and a red skirt.

The girl picked a paper and gave it to Yu. She seems mean the way she talk to him. I wonder who she is?

We walk to Dojima's car. We put our luggage in the back of his car and we sit in the back. " I know it's going to be difficult for both of you to be here for next year, but you might like it here." Dojima said.

"Actually, I like it already. It's seems so peaceful here." I replied as Dojima chuckled at my statement.

"Dad, I gotta go." Nanako said, fidgeting.

Dojima nodded as we stop at a gas station called "Moel." Nanako got out of the car and started to look around for the bathroom. A gas station attendent came up to Dojima.

"Where's the restroom?" Dojima asked.

"Over there..." The attendent said to Nanako. "It's in the back to your left. You know which ways left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in."

"I know...Geez..." Nanako said as she went to the bathroom.

Me and Yu got out of the car and went to Dojima.

"Are you taking a trip?" The attendant asked nicely.

"No, we just went to pick up this two." Dojima said as he point at Yu. "This one moved here from the big city." After he said that, he pointed at me. "And this one moved here from America."

"The city and America, huh?" The attendant wondered.

"Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine." Dojima said.

"Right away, Sir!" The attendant nodded as Dojima left to smoke.

"Are you two in high school?" The attendant asked us.

"Yeah, me and him are in high school." I said.

"Does it surprised a city to see how little there is out here?" He asked as Yu shrugged.

"There's so little to do, I'm sure you two will get bored fast. You will either be hanging out with your friend or doing part-times jobs." He explained. "Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time helpers right now."

"I see..." I muttered.

"Give it some thoughts, we don't mind if you two are students." He said as he walk to us.

Me and Yu shook his hands to let him know that we'll think about it. After we shook his hand, Nanako came back and the attendant went back to work.

Suddenly, my head started to hurt. The weird thing about it, Yu also have a headache.

"...Are you two okay?" Nanako asked. "Did you guys get carsick? You two don't look too good..."

Dojima came back and look at us. "What's wrong? You two okay?"

"Yeah, I guess we're just tired." Yu said.

"That's understandable. It must've been a long trip you. Especially you, Yoshi. It probably took a long time to get here from America." Dojima said.

"Yeah, it took a really time to get here." I said while rubbing my head.

"We should take you guys home. Seems like you two need some rest." He said as we went back in to his car and drive to his house.

 **Later that day...**

Dojima bought some sushi for is and we were sitting next to the table. His house not too shabby, it's nice actually.

"Alright, let's have a toast." Dojima said as we took a sip of our drinks.

"So...Your mom and dad are busy as always...They're working overseas, was it?" Dojima asked Yu.

"Yes, they're working overseas." Yu nodded to him.

"I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents...It's rough being a kid."

"It's okay, uncle." Yu waved off.

"I see...Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you two around." Dojima warmly smile at us. "So long as you're here, you're part of the family. You too, Yoshi. Even though you're not related to us, you're my best friend's son. I consider you family, so make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Dojima-San. Thank for your kindness." I respectfully said as I nodded to him.

"C'mon, there's no need to be so formal." Dojima chuckled. "Look, you're making Nanako all tense."

We all look Nanako. She blushed as she looked away. _'She's so adorable.'_

"Well then...Let's dig in." Dojima said. When we about to eat, Dojima phone rang.

"Ugh...Who's calling at this hour?" Dojima groaned as he got up and answer his phone. "Dojima speaking...Yeah? I see...So where is it? All right, I'm on my way."

Dojima looked frustrated as he hang up. He walk to us and said, "Sorry, but I gotta go take care some business. Go ahead and eat without me."

 _'Seems like that call is serious...'_

"I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help these two out, okay?" He asked Nanako.

"...Okay." Nanako sighed.

Dojima was about to leave until yelled, "Nanako, it's raining out. What did you do with the laundry!?"

"I already brought it in!" Nanako answered.

"...All right. Well, I'm off." Dojima said, went inside his car and drove away.

Everything went quiet until Nanako turned on the TV.

"-For this week. Next, let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather." The weather announcer said. "With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas."

' _Rain, huh? Hope it won't rain too bad.'_

"...Let's eat." Nanako said as she started to dig in.

Me and Yu exchange looks. I signal him to ask some questions. He nodded as he look at Nanako.

"So...What does your dad do, Nanako?" Yu asked.

"He...investigates stuff. Like crime scenes." Nanako hesitate answered.

"So, he's a detective." I asked as she nodded.

"Uh-huh. My dad's a detective...Um...Where did you live, Yoshiaki?" She curiously asked.

"I live in America. It's kinda different here. Oh, you don't have to call me that, Nanako. Just call me Yoshi." I smile at her, making her blushed.

"Huh? Why are you blushing?"

"I-it's nothing." She shook her head.

"And now for the local news..." The news came on.

The news was talking about a secretary, who name is Taro Namatame, was sleeping with a reporter. I wasn't paying attention to the story, I was too busy eating.

"...This is boring." Nanako said as she change the channel.

"At Junes, everyday is Customer Appreciation Day. See yourself, and get in touch with our products." A commercial came up. Kinda reminds me of Walmart. "Everyday's great at your Junes!"

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako started to sing the jingle.

 _'Aww! She's too cute!'_

She look at us. "Aren't you going to eat?" We panicked as we went back to eat.

After our dinner, me and Yu went upstairs to our room. Once we open the door, we unpack our stuff.

"So, where are you going to sleep?" Yu asked.

"Hm, I don't know. Want to flip a coin?" I asked as I pull out a coin.

He nodded. "All right. Heads is futon, Tails is couch."

I flip the coin and caught it and put my hand over it. I slowly remove my hand and it was tails.

"Looks like the futon is all yours." I said as I lay down on the couch.

"I guess. Well, goodnight, Yoshi." Yu said as he off the light and went to his futon.

"Night, Yu." I said as I stare at the ceiling.

 _'So, I'm stuck here for a year...?'_

I slowly close my eyes and begin to sleep.

 **"Do you wish to learn the truth?"** I slightly open my eyes and I saw a mysterious figure in front of me.

 _'What the? Who's that?'_

 **"Then try your best to catch it."** The figure walk away.

 _'Wh-Who was that?'_ I slowly closed my eyes and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Yasogami High School

**April 11, 2011 (Yoshi)**

 _'Ugh...What the hell was that? Who was that? What does that guy mean that I wish to know the truth?'_ I thought as I woke up, rubbing my head.

"Morning Yoshi." Yu said as he gave me a warm smile.

"Oh, morning Yu. How was your sleep?" I asked nicely.

"It's okay. I had a weird dream about someone who said that I wish to know the truth or something." Yu shrugged.

"Really? I had that weird dream too." I was surprised as Yu who was also surprised. "Do you know who was that person?"

"No. I don't know who was it. I couldn't tell because the fog was covering his/her's face."

"I see..." I was about to ask him about if he knows the Velvet Room until a knock came from the door.

"Breakfast is ready." It was Nanako.

"Okay, we'll be right there." I said as I heard her went back downstairs.

"We'll talk about this another time. We should go downstairs." Yu said as we change to our uniform.

I look at my uniform. It's kinda weird to have a uniform. I wear a white dress shirt under my Yasogami jacket, Yasogami pants, and white sneakers.

"Never had a uniform?" Yu asked curious.

"Yeah. It's kinda weird for me. We don't wear uniforms back in America." I said.

He nodded as we head downstairs. When we went downstairs, we saw bunch of well cooked eggs and toast on the kitchen table.

 _'Did Nanako made all of this?'_ I thought.

"Good morning." Nanako said.

"Good morning Nanako-Chan." I smiled at her as me and Yu sat down.

"Okay, Let's eat." She said.

"Did you cook all of this?" Yu asked.

"I can toast bread...and cook sunny-side up eggs in the morning." Nanako explained. "Dad can't buy dinner...so I buy dinner."

"Wow Nanako-Chan...That's impressive." I warm smile her which made her blushed.

"T-thank you...You guys are starting school today, right?" She asked as we nodded. "My school's on the way so...Let's go together."

"That's sounds like a good idea. Yeah, let's go together, right Yu?" I asked as he nodded.

 **After Breakfast...**

It was raining and me, Yu, and Nanako walk together to our school.

"You guys keep going straight from here." Nanako said. "My school's this way. Bye."

We waved to each other as she walk to the opposite way.

"Do you think she's going to be okay by herself. I'm kinda worried about her being alone." I asked Yu.

"I think she'll be okay. No need to be worry about her." Yu waved it off. "Come on, we'll going to be late."

I nodded as we continued to walk to the lane. During our walk, we saw a bunch of students with the same uniform walking. We decided to follow them.

Suddenly, we heard some noise behind us. We saw a guy riding a bike while holding a umbrella.

"Whoaaaa...!" The guy yelled until he hit a pole, which hurt his crotch.

Ow...That gotta hurt." I said.

We walk to him and he was holding his crotch, jumping up and down in pain.

"Should we leave him be?" I look at Yu and he nodded as we walk pass him.

"Man, that's sucks. Riding a bike with an umbrella in one hand while it's raining isn't a good idea." I said.

"Yeah. I feel sorry for him." Yu agreed.

It took a while to get to the school until we saw a building and a front gate.

"So...This is Yasogami High School? This should be a interesting journey." I muttered.

"Let's go." Yu said as we entered the school.

We walked to the principle's office and he'd was expecting for us.

"Ah! You two are the transfer students, right." He asked.

"Yes sir." Me and Yu nodded with respect.

"Don't be so formal you two...Now, let's see who your home room teacher..." He said as he scan his computer. "Ah, there we go. You two are with Mr. Morooka's class. Let me call him here."

We waited for our home room teacher and we heard someone coming in. It was a man with huge buck tooth and ugly haircut.

 _'This is our teacher? He's hideous.'_ I thought with disgusted.

"Your the transfer students?" He asked with an annoying attitude.

"Y-yes sir..." I said.

"Then, let's go! I ain't waiting for you two!" He said as he walked away from us.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I whined to myself. "This guy is our teacher?"

"Come on. We've gotta go." Yu said as we walked behind him.

We got to our home room class. It was Class 2-2. We went inside and we stand next to Mr. Morooka's desk.

"Awright, shut your traps!" He yelled at the students, making them to look at us.

What's crazy is that I see bunch of girls look at us with hearts in their eyes. Especially me.

"Hey! Stop staring at them!" Mr. Morooka draw their attention to them. "Anyways, I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your home room teacher from today forward! First thing first! Just because it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons."

 _'Damn, someone is cranky in the morning.'_ I thought as Mr. Morooka continues talking.

"Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!" Everyone sweatdropped. "Now I hate to wasting my time, but I better introduce these two transfer students."

He pointed at Yu and said, "This sad sack's been through from the big city out of the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And he's just as much of a loser here as he was out there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him."

 _'What the hell? He can't talk to a student like that! Who hired this guy?'_ I was shocked at him but, kept my emotionless face.

"Tell your name, kid, and make it quick." He said.

"...You calling me a loser?" Yu asked, making everyone except me surprised.

"Hrnh...That's it, you're on my shit list, effective immediately." He said as a vein pop on his forehead and he pointed at me.

 _'Oh no...This can't be good.'_

"Next up is this pretty boy." He said. "This little shorty came here all the way from America and you can tell he's probably an idiot. You girls better lay your hands off of him because this little man is stupid. I don't what lesson did he leaned but, I bet it's useless."

From that, I can feel my body in rage. _'That little piece of shit. No one calls me stupid. I may be short, but, I can knock your ass out.'_

"At least I'm not a ugly ass mutt with a fucked up teeth and a deadbeat job." I muttered out loud, making everyone and I mean everyone shocked including Mr. Morooka.

"Excuse me!? Now you listen h-"

"No no no...You listen here, bitch! You have no right to call me or Yu stupid! Who the hell hired your cranky ass!? You should be respectful to your students than being a dick to them!" I had to let it out. My sensitive side couldn't take it.

"What did you say!? You're officially on shit list!"

"Fuck your damn shit list! I'll shove your shit list right up your ass!" Me and him are right into our face but, Yu was pulling me back.

"I should suspend you for being disres-"

"Excuse me! Is it okay the transfer students sits next to me and behind me? " A short-haired girl interrupted him.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Ya here that? Your seat's over there." said. "So hurry up and sit down already! You better watch yourself, Wakahisa..."

"Hn." I ignore that asshole and went to my seat. I look to my left and it was the guy who was riding the bike. He was laying on his desk, really quiet.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." He said not looking at me.

"He's the worst, huh?" The short-haired girl whispered to me and Yu. "Rotten luck for you guys to get stuck in this class...Well, we just have to hang in there for a year."

"Fantastic." I said sarcastically

From that, some of the students talking about me and Yu.

"Man, I can't believe that guy stood up to King Moron. That was insane." A boy student said. "Still, sucks to be them, ending up in this class on the first morning here."

 _'King moron, huh? More like King dickhead.'_

"Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad side." A girl student agreed. "Then again, we're all in the same boat..."

"Shut your traps! I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you to respond in orderly manner!" King Moron yelled.

 _'This is great. Being here, having the time of my life with a best teacher with a humor attitude. Just great.' I thought sarcastically. 'Still, will I able make friends here...?'_

 **After school...**

I was sitting at my desk, listening to this annoying teacher with his idiot lecture. I can't learn from this guy. Always going on with this generation and things that are happening today. This is so stupid.

"That's all for today. Normal lecture will start tomorrow." King Moron said.

 _'Finally this asshole is done.'_ I sighed in relief

I was about to pack up my stuff until the school intercom came up.

"Attention, all teachers. Please report to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting." The intercom continues. " All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice."

"Hrnh. You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise." King Moron said as he left the classroom.

I sighed again as I put my head down on my desk. Suddenly, I heard police sirens coming from the window.

 _'Did something happen?' I thought curious._

Couple of students went up to the window and they were talking about the announcer that I saw from the news last night. One of the students walk to a black-haired girl.

"H-Hey, Yukiko-San. Mind if I ask you something...?" He said to her. "Is it true that announcer's staying at your family inn?"

"I can't discuss such things?" The black-haired girl answered nervously.

"Y-Yeah, I guess not." The boy student said as he went back to the window.

As he left, the short-haired girl who interrupted King Moron walk up to the Black-haired girl. Basically, I eavesdropping their conversation.

"*sigh* Sheesh, how much longer is this going to take?" She said.

"There's no telling." The black-haired girl respond.

"I shoulda left before the announcement came on..." The short-haired whined. "By the way, didja try what I told you the other day?"

 _'Hm...Seems like they're best friends.' I thought as I continued listen to them._

"You know...That thing about rainy night..."

"Oh...No, not yet. Sorry." Black-haired said.

"Ahh that's okay. It's just, I heard a guy in the class next door yell something like, 'My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer.'"

 _'A guy yelling that the announcer is his soulmate? What?" I was confused._

Suddenly, the intercom came back on.

"Attention all students. There has been a incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the school zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat..."

 _'What? An incident happen the school district?'_

Everyone was either left scared and went home or left and check out the incident. As the students left the classroom, Yu walk to me and told me we gotta go home. I got up and nodded at him. When we was about to leave, the short-haired girl and the black-haired girl came to us.

"Hey, are you two going home?" The short-haired girl asked. " Why don't you two come with us?"

"Sure, I guess. You don't mind them going with us, Yoshi?" Yu asked.

"No, no at all. It's fine." I waved it off.

"Oh, I nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you and in front of you, right?" She said.

"Of course. I'm Yu Narakumi." He said politely.

"And I'm Yoshiaki Wakahisa. But, you can call me Yoshi if you want." I smiled at them. "Oh, and thank you for interrupted our fight. I appreciate it."

"Oh that, no problem. It's a good thing that I interrupt it." Chie sheepishly said. "Anyways, nice to meet you both."

"You too." I nodded.

"This is Yukiko Amagi." She pointed to the black-haired girl.

"Oh, nice to meet you two...I'm sorry that this is so sudden." She said.

"C'mon , don't apologized like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing." Chie nervously exclaimed. "I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all."

"Is that so?" I smirked at her, making her blushed.

"N-No! Not that kind of stuff!" She panicked.

"I'm just kidding." I chuckled.

We started to walk to the exit until the guy who sat next to me came to us.

"Uh, umm, Miss Satonaka...?" He nervously said. "This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see..."

All of a sudden, the guy bow down to her and he was holding a DVD.

"And...I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck." He begged as Chie took the DVD. "See ya! Thanks!" He said as he walked away fast.

"Stop right there! What did you do to my DVD!?" Chie ran to him and let just say she kick him right in the crotch.

 _'Note to self, never borrow Chie's stuff.' I thought nervously._

Chie open the DVD case and was shocked.

"What the!? I can't believe this! It's completely cracked." Chie was torment. "Oooh! My 'Trial of the Dragon'...!"

"I think mine's cracked too...C-critical hit to the nads..." The guy said in pain.

"A-Are you alright?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh, Yukiko-San...Are you worried about me?"

"He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home." Chie said as they left the classroom.

Me and Yu look the guy who was in a lot of pain.

"Let's just leave him be." Yu said.

"If you say so."

We catch up with Chie and Yukiko. We were heading out to the front gate until a strange fish-eye guy stopped us.

"You're Yuki, right? Y-You want to go out somewhere?" He asked.

"What? Wh-Who are you?" Yukiko was confused.

Suddenly, couple of student came to the scene.

"What's up with him? What school 's he from?"

"Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-San? Man, you think he'd at least wait until she's alone to make his room..."

"I bet you a can of TaP he gets knocked out."

"No bet. Haven't you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?"

 _'The Amagi Challenge?'_

"Um, s-so...Are you coming or not? The fish-eye guy asked again.

"I-I'm not going..." Yukiko turned him down. Without warning, the guy grabbed her arm.

"You're coming with me! Either you like it or not!" He yelled at her.

"Let go of me!" She said.

I pull the guy off of her and roundhouse kick his face. He fell down and I stand in front of Yukiko.

"Back off, freak! Stay the hell away from her or I'll roundhouse your ass again!" I said to him.

He got up and look at me with hatred eyes. He was bleeding a little bit as he stormed away from us.

"Whoa! Yoshi, where did you learn that?" Chie was surprised.

"Huh? Oh, I took martial arts class back in America when I was little. I still got it in me." I sheepishly answered. I look at Yukiko. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, Yoshi." She nodded. " Wh-What did he want from me...?

"What did he want...? Obviously, he was asking you on a date." Chie said.

"Really...Who asked a girl out then grab their arm?" I asked. "That's not how you asked a girl out."

"Yeah, you're right. That was over the top. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden." Chie agreed.

That's when the guy with his bike walk next to Yukiko.

"Yo, Yukiko-San. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh?" He asked. "Man, you're cruel...You got me the same way last year."

"I don't recall doing that." Yukiko said.

"Whoa, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometimes." He asked excited.

"...I'd rather not."

"Damn, that sucks." I whisper to Yu.

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up..." The guy said. "Anyways, you two better not pick on the transfer student too much."

"We're just curious, is all!" Chie yelled at him as he ride off with his bike.

"Still curious about us?" I smirked at her, making her blushed again.

"W-Would you stop teasing me!?" She panicked as I chuckled.

"U-Um, I'm sorry for dragging you two into this..." Yukiko said.

"No worries, it's fine." Yu said as I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, bunch of students were staring at us.

"C'mon, let's go. Everyone's staring." Chie said as we walked away from the scene.

 **Later that day...**

We were walking down a road and me and Yu told Chie and Yukiko about why we transfer schools.

"Ah...so you two came here because of your parent's job. Haha, I thought it was something more serious." Chie said. "There's really is nothing here, huh? That's what makes it nice, but there is nothing much we can show to people from outside. Though, there is something from Mt. Yasogami...I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous."

"I see. But, there's gotta be something that Inaba is famous for." I said.

"Oh, wait, and there's the Amagi inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!" Chie said.

"Really? Your family runs a inn?" I asked Yukiko.

"Huh? It's...just an old inn." Yukiko said.

"No way, it's been in all sortsa magazines as a hidden treasures." Chie said with excitement.

"Whoa. It's really that famous?" I asked.

"Yeah, It's a great inn! It's been for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday." Chie said. "Their inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going.

"...I don't think that's entirely true." Yukiko exclaimed.

"So tell me, Yu. You think Yukiko's cute, huh?" Chie asked curiously.

"It's hard to say." Yu answered awkward.

"Ohhh, sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot right in front of her." Chie said.

"Come on...Don't start this again..." Yukiko was embarrassed.

"What about you, Yoshi? You think Yukiko's cute?" Chie asked me.

"Actually, I think you're cute, Chie." I said, making her blushed again.

"M-Me!?" She asked with a surprised tone as I nodded. "W-Well...A-Anyways, She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend, Kinda weird, huh?"

"C-Come on...Stop it." Yukiko blushed. "Y-You shouldn't believe it, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or that I've never had a boyfriend!"

"Wait, What?" Me and Yu asked.

"Yukiko panicked. "Wait, n-no! What I meant to say was, I-I don't need a boyfriend! Geez...Chie!"

Chie laughed. "Hahaha! Sorry, I'm sorry. But this our chance to talk to someone from the big city and America, and you barely said a word!"

Suddenly, Chie look forward and she was surprised. We look the way she was looking and it was a crime scene. We walk to the scene to check what happened.

"So that high schooler left school early, and she came down this street..." A shopping housewife said.

"Wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?" Another housewife said.

 _'Hanging from an antenna?' I thought._

The two housewives continued talking and one of them said "A dead body showed up around here..."

"What the hell? Did she just say a dead body!?" I asked shocked.

From out of nowhere, Dojima walked to us. "Hey, what're you two doing here?"

"We're just passing by." Yu answered.

"Huh...I should have figured that'd happen." Dojima muttered to himself. "That damn principal. We told them not to let them through here..."

"...You know this guy?" Chie asked us as we nodded.

"I'm Detective Dojima, their guardian. Uhh...Well, how should I say this...I hope you get along with them. Especially Yoshi." Dojima said.

 _'Especially me?'_ I look at Dojima confused.

Dojima was about to walk away from us until a guy ran pass us and vomit off the road.

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie!? You want to be sent back to the central office!?" Dojima yelled at him."

"I-I'm sorry..." He said as continued vomiting.

"*sigh* Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information." Dojima said as he walk away from us and Adachi ran to him.

"Was this what the announcement was about...? Chie asked.

"What do they mean...it was hanging from the antenna?" Yukiko asked.

"Hey, Yukiko...? Why don't we go to Junes some other time?"

"Good idea..." Yukiko nodded.

"Alright, then, we're taking off. Starting tomorrow, neighbors, let's do our best!" Chie said with proud.

"Yeah." Me and Yu nodded as they left.

"Let's go home." Yu said as I nodded and we walk home.

 **Evening...**

Me and Yu and Nanako were sitting down, watching TV.

"I wonder if Dad's not coming home tonight..." Nanako muttered herself.

Without warning, the news came on.

The announcer said a woman was found dead around the school zone. Me and Yu look at each other with surprised expressions.

They also say that the woman was the reporter, Ms. Mayumi Yamano. My heart dropped.

Nanako had a sad expression. _'Poor Nanako. Her dad working the incident.'_

"It'll be all right." Yu said.

"Yeah, everything is going to be okay, Nanako-Chan." I smiled at her.

"...I know. That's his job, so this stuff happens." She said.

That's when the announcer said that Yamono's was found hanging an a Television antenna. And also, they said that a thick fog is going to be around Inaba.

 _'Oh my god...The announcer is dead. What happen to her?'_ I was speechless. I couldn't believe it.

"They found her on the roof? That's scary..." Nanako said.

Suddenly, a commercial came on.

"Oh, it's Junes!" Nanako said with excitement.

"At Junes, everyday is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see yourself, and get in touch with our products!" The commercial said. "Every day's great at your Junes!"

After the commercial was done, Nanako sang the jingle as she looked at me and Yu. "Every day's great at your Junes!"

"You're a good singer." Yu said.

"Hee-hee, I'm the best one in the class!" Nanako smiled as she kept singing the jingle by herself.

After that, Me and Yu head upstairs and went to sleep for school tomorrow.

 _'I hope everything is going to be normal.'_


	4. Chapter 3: The Midnight Channel

**Chapter 3: The Midnight Channel**

 **April 13, 2011 (Yoshi)**

"Let's get going, Yoshi. We're going to be late." Yu said from downstairs. I was still in the room, changing quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming! Waah!" I slip on my pants and fell down.

"Is everything alright over there?" Yu asked.

"I-I'm good. Don't worry." I quickly got up, got dressed, and went downstairs.

"What happen up there?" Yu asked me curious.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it. Let's go." I hung my head down as we walk to school.

We walk and talk all the way there until, we ran to the guy who sit next to me in class. Well, more like he ran to us, kinda. He was riding his bike and he crash into some trash cans. Funny about it, he was stuck inside one of the trash cans.

"S-Someone... H-Help..." He called out for help while trying to get out the trash can.

"Come on. Let's help him." Yu said as we pull him out of the trash can.

He got up and dust himself off as he picked up his bike.

"Whew, you two saved me. Thanks! Um..." He looked at us closely and then remembers us. "Oh yeah, that's right. You guys are the transfer students. Yu Narukami and Yoshiaki Wakahisa."

"You don't have to call me my full first name. Just call me Yoshi." I told him.

"Dully noted. Anyways, I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet ya guys." He smiled at us.

"You too. Are you okay?" Yu asked him.

"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He waved it off.

"You sure? That was a bad crash you been." I asked in a concerned tone.

"Nah, I'm fine. I've been into worst than that." He said. "Say, did you hear about the incident from yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna! You think it was some kinda warning? There's no way something that weird could've been an accident."

"You might be right about that." Yu agreed.

"I agreed with Yu. It might be a warning or a message." I said.

"Dangling a dead body over a roof like that... That's just messed up. Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place." Yosuke said, seems his body language is a little shaking.

Yosuke look at his watch and panicked. "Oh crap, we're late!"

"There goes my perfect attendence..." I muttered to myself.

"You wanna ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine." Yosuke offered as we sweatdropped.

"Well, we don't have a choice. I'll take the back." Yu sighed as he hopped on the back.

"You expect me to get on the handlebars?" I stood there, looking at them with serious tone.

"What? What's wrong with that?" Yosuke asked.

"What's wrong with that? Dude, having three people on a bike isn't safe. Not only that, it'll take a long time to get to school, too." I explained to them.

"Just get on the handlebars, Yoshi. We're going be late if we're keep talking about it." Yu exclaimed.

"*sighed* At least nobody is not around to see this." I mumbled as I got on the handlebars and biked our way to school.

 **Morning...**

Our ride to school wasn't... How do I say this? It was uncomfortable.But, It was a good thing that I've made the right choice. We got there before King Asshole showed up.

I was sitting in class, listening to this sack of crap about us not being quiet. My head was about to exploded from this guy lecturing stupid things.

"You alright, Yoshi? You look like you want to kill yourself?" Yosuke whispered to me.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just can't handle this guy lecturing about dumb stuff. Does he always do this?" I whispered back.

"Yeah, he is a real pain in the ass." He said.

"QUIET YOU TWO AND START READING!" King Moron yelled to us as we hurried to look our books.

 _'That motherfucker...'_

 **Afterschool...**

I'm pooped. My ears hurt from King Moron's voice. I swear I'm going bring duct tape to shut his nasty mouth up.

I got up and stand next to Yu and Yosuke.

"So, you guys getting used to this place?" Yosuke asked us.

"Yeah." Yu said.

"Wow, that was fast. What about you, Yoshi?"

"What do you think?" I gave him the tired face.

"So, that's a no?"

"Of course is a no. How the hell are you used to this place that quickly?" I asked Yu. He'd shrugged as I sweatdropped.

"There isn't much to do here compared to the big city nor America, but there is that certain... something you can't get anywhere else. The air's clean, the food's great... Oh, you guys know about the local delicacy?" Yosuke asked as we shook our heads. "It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything special, huh? I know a place where you can get it cheap. You guys wanna come? You two helped me out this morning, so it's on me."

Suddenly, Chie came out of nowhere.

"What about me, huh? No apologies?" She asked in a angry tone. "My "Trial of the Dragon.""

"Urgh... You always come around when I'm talking about food..." Yosuke sighed.

"How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should treat us, too?" She asked Yukiko who looked like she didn't want to come.

"I'll pass... I don't want to gain any more weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway." She said.

"Wow, Yukiko-san! You started training to take over the business?" Yosuke asked.

"It's not like that! I'm just helping out when it gets busy." She shook her head. "Well, I should be on my way."

She grab her stuff and left the classroom. _'Wow... She must've been really busy at the inn.'_

"Oh well. We should get going too." Chie said.

Yosuke was stunned. "Huh? Do I seriously have to treat three people...?"

 **Later that day...**

Where did we went, you asked? Turns out we went to Junes, food court. The "Every day's great at your Junes" store. You've got to be kidding me. Me, Yu, and Chie sat down while Yosuke was getting our food. As he got back, Chie started to blabbed out.

"THIS is the cheap place you were talking about...? They don't have grilled steak here." Chie said as Yosuke put our food on the table and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans." Yosuke said.

"Still, that's no reason to take us to your place." Chie exclaimed.

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything." He said.

Me and Yu were confused about what they're talking about.

"Oh, right. I haven't told you two yet, huh? I moved here from another city about six months back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it. So our entire family came out here." Yosuke explained.

"So, you work here with your dad?" I asked.

"Actually, yeah. I work part-time here." He said as he picked up his drink. "Here, this is to welcome you guys to town."

Me and Yu got up and grabbed our drinks. "Satonaka, yours is on me too."

"Yeah, I know." Chie said it so obvious as she grab her drink.

We cheered and we took a sip of our drinks. After our drinks, we small talk for a little bit.

"It's only been a half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since." Chie said. "A lot of stores there started closing, and... Oh, uh..."

"...You can't blame it all on Junes, can you?" Yosuke sighed at her comment.

 _'Did Junes closed down some of the stores at the shopping district?'_

Suddenly, Yosuke noticed a girl across from him.

"Hey... It's Saki-senpai! Sorry, be right back." He said as he walk over to her.

"Who's that?" Yu asked Chie.

"Oh, that's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district. ...I think she's working here part-time, though." Chie explained.

"Is she Yosuke's girlfriend?" I asked.

"Haha, he wishes." Chie giggled.

"Still, why does she works here other than working at her family's liquor store?" I asked.

"I don't know, really. I asked the same question too, but I guess she likes working here than the liquor store." Chie shrugged.

"I see..." I nodded until Saki and Yosuke came to us.

"Are you guys the transfer students? Oh, did you hear about me already?" She asked.

"Yeah, we heard about you." I smiled at her.

"It must be nice to have someone else from the big city or out of the country to talk to, huh?" She smiled back. "I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much."

" N-Not necessarily..." Yosuke sheepishly said.

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you three get along good. Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you." Saki explained.

 _'Damn... Well, he's kinda annoying, but he seems okay.'_

"Nah, he's a great guy." Yu said.

"Yeah, Yosuke seems cool. He's not that annoying." I said.

"Hey!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Kidding."

"Ahaha, I know... I'm just kidding." Saki giggled.

"C-C'mon, Senpai. There's no need to worry about something like that." Yosuke said.

"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go... Laters!" She said as she begins to walk back to work.

"Oh, uh, Senpai...!" Yosuke tried to stop her, but she left already. "Hahah, Saki-senpai says I'm annoying, but she's even nosier than me."

"Doesn't sounds like she's nosier than you." I said.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Yoshi." Yosuke sarcastic said as I smirked at him. "Anyways, she has a younger brother, and she treats me pretty much the same way..."

"Ohhh, you don't want her treating you like a brother, huh? Oh, I get it... So that's how it is..." Chie smirked at Yosuke. "The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain... The flame of forbidden love!"

" Wha-!? Dude, it's not like that." Yosuke blushed.

"Oh reaaaally... Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart." Chie said.

"And what can it cheer up Yosuke?" I asked.

"You ever hear of the Midnight Channel?" She asked.

"The Midnight Channel? What is that?" I look at her confused.

"You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen... And they say that person's your soulmate." Chie explained.

"Somewhat it sounds like a myth." I comment.

"So, you're saying that you don't believe it?" Chie asked.

"I don't know if I can believe it. It's like someone made up that rumor." I shrugged.

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out-then you'll see!" Chie said with excitement.

"Try it out...? Wait, you haven't even tried it out yourself!?" Yosuke asked surprised. "Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid..."

 _'Dang, Yosuke. That's a little harsh don't you think?'_ I sweatdropped.

"All that aside... you know that "incident" yesterday? You think it was murder?" Yosuke change the subject. "Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around...? Heehee..."

"You sir are a freak." I muttered.

"Sheesh, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. Now who's the childish one...? Chie said. "All I am saying is, you guys better try it out tonight."

"Like that's going to happen." I smirked.

"You better do it, Yoshi! I'm serious about this." Chie exclaimed.

"*sigh* Alright. If you really want me to do this, I'll do it." I shook my head. "Come on, Yu. Let's go home. I don't want Nanako-Chan be alone. I'll see you guys at school."

Me and Yu waved to Chie and Yosuke as we grab our stuff and walk home.

 **Evening...**

Me, Yu, and Nanako were having our dinner without Dojima again and Nanako looked upset.

"Don't worry." Yu said to her.

"... Yeah."

Suddenly, the front door was open.

"Oh! He's home!" Nanako's eyes light up as she got up.

"What a day..." Dojima mumbled himself. "I'm back. Did anything happen while I was out?"

"No. You're late again..." Nanako answered.

"I'm sorry... Been busy at work." He said as he sat down on the couch. "Can you put the news on for me?"

Nanako pouted a little as she sat back down and switch the channel to the news.

 **"Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba."** The announcer said. **"Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi."**

 _'Sheesh, Politician these days are really stupid.'_ I shook my head.

 **"The police plan to investigate this relationship and questions any personal involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body."** The announcer said as they turned to the reporter.

I look at the student and it was a girl student. The news blurred out her face and tweak her voice. The reporter was perplexing on the girl, making her feel uncomfortable. Somehow though, I feel like me and Yu have seen her before.

 _'She looks familiar... Isn't that Saki Konishi?'_ I thought as I look closer.

After the news was done, Junes commercial came up again.

 **"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"**

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako sang the jingle.

 _'Never get tired from her.'_ I smiled at her.

"Hey Dad... Can we go to Junes together sometime?" She asked her dad, but he fell asleep on the couch. "*sigh * Geez..."

I look at the clock and it was almost time for the Midnight Channel. I told Yu the time and we head upstairs. We sat on the couch and wait for the TV to turn on by itself. It was raining outside too.

"Ugh... Can't believe we gotta stay up for this stupid rumor." I complained. "Do we really have to see this? This is ridiculous."

"Well, I'm curious about it. Maybe it's true." Yu said.

"You can't be serious? You're curious about this?" I look at him surprised as he nodded.

"Come on, Let's stand in front of the TV." Yu said as I sighed and went to the TV.

"This is so stupid..." I mumbled.

It was midnight and nothing came on the TV.

"I knew this is fake! That's it! I'm going to b-" Suddenly, the TV came to life.

I was shocked. I couldn't believe it turned on. The TV started to show a image and it was a girl. From that point, my head started to hurt and I started to hear voices.

 _"I am thou. Thou art I. Thou art the one who opens the door."_ The voice in my head said.

I looked at Yu and he was clenching his head too. I think he heard the voice too. Me and him dropped to our knees and the TV shut off by itself.

"Yu, you okay?" I asked as I picked him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head started hurting and I heard a voice in my head." He said while rubbing his head.

"What? You too?" I was shocked.

Yu looked at the TV and I look at it too. The TV was black again and Yu decided to touch the screen. Once he touch it, his hand went through the TV and it was pulling him inside.

"Holy shit! Yu!" I ran to him and try to pry him out of the TV.

Next thing you know, the TV started to pull me inside. I panicked and try to pry Yu and me out of the TV. We manage to get out of the TV and we ended up hitting our heads on the coffee table.

"Oww..." Me and Yu said while holding our head.

"Are you okay...?" Nanako said from the door.

"Did we wake you up?" Yu asked.

"I heard a really loud noise..." She respond.

"Everything's fine, Nanako-Chan. Don't worry." I answered to her question.

"Okay. Well, goodnight." She said as she went back to her room.

"What in the world just happen? Did our body went through the TV?" I asked.

"Yeah, it did." Yu nodded. "We gotta tell Chie and Yosuke about this."

"No way, man. You really think they're going believe that we went through the TV? No, they think it was some kind a idiot thing to say." I raised an eyebrow to him.

"We have to tell what happen, Yoshi." Yu was really serious about it.

"*sigh* Okay. I wouldn't be surprised if they really believe us." I nodded as we went to bed.

 _'Who was that in the TV? She looks familiar...'_


	5. Chapter 4: The TV World

**Chapter 4: The TV World**

I couldn't sleep after what happen earlier. I mean, how could I sleep after my arm went through the TV? I look over Yu and he was sleeping.

'How could he sleep after what happen? He is something.' I smile while shaking my head and try to sleep again.

 **April 14, 2011**

"You alright, Yoshi? You'd look like you haven't slept last night." Yu asked while changing his clothes.

"No, I'm not. I couldn't sleep from what happen last night." I said as I rub my eyes. "Anyways, how could you sleep after what happen last night?"

"I don't know. I just close my eyes and sleep." He shrugged as I sweatdropped.

"Never mind, Let's get going." I said as I grab my stuff and we walk to school.

 **Morning...**

Thank god today isn't King Bitch. I sat at my usual listening to this teacher who'd dress like a Egyptian Pharaoh. Seems like this class is a history class.

"Hello everyone. My name is Kimiko Sofue, and I don't know how much you know about world history, but I'm an expert." The teacher said.

 _'An expert, huh? She really love history, I guess.'_ I thought.

"First, a little about me. I love to use my dowser to look for lost items, and there's nothing quite like a romance. In fact, world history is a magnificent romance. History is like a river; it was born in the past and flows ever forward. I hope we can all enjoy the profundity of history together. Hohoho." She explained about herself. "And since this is my first lecture, I'll start with an easy question. Our transferee, Mr. Wakahisa, please stand up."

I look at her confused, but I decided to stand up.

"Now, Mr. Wakahisa, please answer this question. When did A.D.-in other words, Anno Domini-begin?" She asked.

 _'Hm, easy.'_ I smirked at her.

"It begin when Jesus was born, Ms. Sofue." I answered.

"Impressive, Mr. Wakahisa. You know some of your history. And does anyone know what B.C. stands for?" She asked the whole class, but I immediately answered the question.

"Before Christ, teacher." I said.

"Correct, Mr. Wakahisa. I'm very impressed." She said as she pointed her crook at me and continued to talk about history

 _'Too easy. I can knock off all question in this subject.'_ I chuckled at himself.

 **After School...**

Me and Yu were talking about the Midnight Channel and people were still talking about the incident of Mayumi Yamano. Can't say I blame them. We were chatting for little bit until Yosuke came to us.

"Y-Yo. Um..." He tried to say something, but something bothering him.

"You okay, Yosuke? Something's bothering you?" I asked.

"It's, uh, it's not really that important, but..."

"But what?" Yu asked too.

"Well, yesterday on TV, I... Oh, uhh... Never mind. Look, I'll tell you guys later. Ahaha..." Yosuke was about to leave until Chie came to us.

"Yosuke, did you hear the rumor?" Chie asked. "Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body."

 _'I knew it was her. Those News broadcaster suck at covering her identity.'_ I shook my head.

"I wonder if that's why she looked so down... She doesn't seem to be at school today either." Yosuke said, looking all gloomy.

"Huh? Hey Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today too?" Chie asked her.

"Things are really out of hand right now... I'm sorry." She said as she walked away.

"She's seems stressed, don't you think?" I asked.

"I guess they're running her ragged..." Chie said. "By the way, did you see... it... last night?"

"Uh, well... What about you?" Yosuke turned the question to her.

"I did! I seriously saw a girl!" Chie happily said. "But... my soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Means you gay." I said as Chie look at me with an very angry face as I went behind Yu, looking at her terrified. "I-I'm kidding. I'm sorry, don't kill me."

"Oh, you're so lucky, Yoshi. Anyways, I couldn't quite tell who it was, but it was a girl for sure..." Chie said. "She looked familiar. She has a shoulder length brown hair and she'd wore a school uniform."

"Hey... I think that's the same person I saw." Yosuke was surprised. "I couldn't make out that much detail, though. The image I saw was much blurrier..."

"Wait, so you saw it too!?" Chie looked at him shocked. "And we saw the same girl...? Does that mean... we have the same soulmate?"

"How should I know?" Yosuke sweatdropped as he look at me and Yu. "How 'bout you guys? Did you two see it?"

Me and Yu look at each other and I sighed and nodded as Yu explained what happen to us.

"It sounds like we all saw the same person..." Yosuke said. "But weird voices aside, what was that about getting sucked into your TV...? Were you two that tired last night? You guys must've just fallen asleep in front of your TV."

"That'd be one interesting dream, though. I like the part where you guys got stuck 'cause your TV was too small. That's pretty realistic." Chie laughed. "Well, if it had been bigger, the-" Chie stopped as she forgot about something. "Oh yeah, I'd almost forgot. Our family's been talking about getting a bigger TV."

While Chie and Yosukee were talking about TV, I whisper to Yu.

"I told you, Yu. They didn't believe us."

Yu was about to talk until Yosuke asked if we wanted to go to Junes's electronic department.

"*sigh* Whatever, let's just go then." I shook my head as we walk to Junes.

 **At Junes...**

Once we got there, Chie was amazed by the TV's. She really wanted a big TV so badly. That's when Yosuke tried to put his hand through the TV.

" ...Nope, can't get in. Figures." Yosuke said as he planted his hand on the TV.

As they kept on talking about the TV, I decided to walk away from them and walk in front of a TV. I don't why, but I wanted to try to put my hand in the TV. I was about to put my hand until Yu came up to me.

"You're gonna try it again, are you?" He asked.

"I want to make sure if this is real or just our imagination. Yosuke and Chie didn't believe us, so I'm going try again. You're welcome to join me or not." I said.

"I'm joining in." He said as he went next to me.

"You know something? I have this weird feeling that the girl who was on TV was Saki." I said.

"You too, huh? I had a feeling too." Yu agreed.

"You ready?" I look at Yu as he nodded.

We slowly put out our hand to the TV. Once our fingers touch the screen, our hands went straight through it. Me and Yu look at each other with a shocked expression.

From that moment, Yosuke and Chie to us.

"You gotta be kidding me... Did you guys really stick your hands through the screen?" Chie panicked.

"Oh man... This is for real... That's some magic trick, man!" Yosuke was amazed. "So how's it work, huh!? What's the magician's secret!?"

"A magician never tell their secrets." I sarcastically said. "Anyways, hate to say I told you so, but in you're face!"

For some reason, Me and Yu climbed up to the TV and stick our heads in the TV. From the inside, I see nothing. It's empty inside.

"You see anything, Yu?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's empty space inside." He shook his head.

"Wh-What do you mean, "inside"!?" Yosuke asked.

Wh-What do you mean, "empty space"!?" Chie asked.

"Man, it's really...spacious in here." I said.

"Wh-What do you mean, "spacious"!?" Yosuke asked.

"I mean, what's going on!?" Chie exclaimed.

"Holy crap... I-I think this is all too much for my bladder..." Yosuke said as I tried to hold my laugh.

"Yosuke, calm down." Yu said.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? How could I be calm when you two are through the TV!?" Yosuke yelled. "Shit! Customers! They're coming!"

"What!? But we've got a two guys half stuck in a TV here! Chie said. "Wh-What're we gonna do!?"

"Calm down, you guys. We'll come out right n-" Me and Yu was about to get out until Yosuke and Chie pushed us in the TV, bringing them too.

 **Unknown place...**

As we fell inside the TV, we started to going through some sort of hollow square things. Once we went through all those hollow square things, we landed hard on the ground. We groan in pain as we got up slowly.

"Ow, I landed on my wallet." Yosuke said.

"You two just had to panic." I glared at them.

"Hey! It wasn't our fault that you and Yu went through the TV." Chie exclaimed.

"We were about to get out until you two push all of us i-" I was about to explain until I look around. "What the? Where are we?"

They stopped looking at me and started looking around.

"What is this place? Some place inside Junes?" Chie asked.

"Hell no it isn't. I mean, we fell through a TV. Actually, what is going on here?" Yosuke said.

"Man, I can't see from this fog." I tried to focus on this place, but it's too foggy.

"So... uh... we're still alive... Right?" Chie asked.

"Are you guys okay?" Yu asked to us.

"I think my butt's cracked now..." Yosuke answered.

"Of course it is!" Chie exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Yosuke yelled as he look up.

"Wh-What now!? Did you wet your pants!?" Chie asked.

While they were talking, I decided to walk away from them. I kept on walking around, looking for an exit. The place is too foggy I can barely see.

Next thing you know, I see a mysterious figure in front of me.

"Hello!?"I call out to him.

The figure can't hear me. I slowly walk to it, making the figure notice me.

"Um... Hello?" I said to the figure.

Suddenly, the figure started to chase me. I panicked and ran away from it. I ran for my life until I bump into someone.

"Ow!" I fell to the ground, rubbing my head.

"Yoshi!" I look up and it was Yu.

"Yu?" He put his hand out and I took it as he pull me up.

"Where did you go? We were looking all over for you?" Chie asked, worried.

"Sorry bout that. I was trying to find a exit around this place until I sa-"

"There's something over there!" Yosuke blurred out.

We all to the direction and we saw the same figure that I saw.

"Wait, that's the figure that I saw!" I said.

The figure came closer and we can see who it was. The figure was a weird bear.

"What is this thing? A monkey? A bear...!" Chie asked.

"What in the world!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"Th-That's what I wanna know! Who are you guys...?" The bear asked.

"What the hell? It just talked." I said.

"What are you!? You wanna fight!?" Chie yelled at it.

"Don't yell at me like that..." The bear was scared.

"Chie, you're scaring it." I said.

"What is this place?" Yu asked nicely.

"This place is what it is. It doesn't have a name." The bear answered. "It's where I live."

"You... live here?" Yosuke asked.

"If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side." He said. "Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache."

"What do you mean "throwing people in"?" I asked.

"I dunno who's doing it! I just want them to think before they go doing things like that!" He yelled.

"Hey, what's your problem? What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that!?" Chie yelled back. "What ARE you!? Where are we!? What the heck is going on here!?"

The bear became frightened as he ran being me and Yu, making us sweatdropped.

"I already told you..." He said. "A-Anyways, you should hurry back."

"What it comes down to is, you want us to get outta here, right? Well, so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!" Yosuke was irritated.

"Urrrgh! That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!" The bear said.

"How?" I asked.

Out of nowhere, a bunch of TV's, stack to each other between Yosuke and Chie. All of us walk in front of the TV.

"Okay, now go, go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear!" He said as he started pushing us toward the TV.

"Aye, stop pushing!" I yelled as we went through the TV.

 **Back in Junes...**

As we went through the TV, we landed right back in Junes electronic department.

"Huh? Is this...?" Chie asked.

"Did we... make it back?" Yosuke asked as we got up.

As we got up, a announcement came from the store talking about some food thing.

"I'm heading home. I don't feel so good." I said.

"Yeah, we should go home. It's really late." Yu said as me and him walk back home.

"So, what happen to you?" I asked.

"While we were looking for you, me, Yosuke, and Chie found a weird room." He answered.

"I see..." I nodded in understanding.

As we got home, I immediately went upstairs to sleep. After the place we've went, I didn't feel so good.


	6. Chapter 5: Staying at the inn

**Chapter 5: Staying at the Inn for the day**

 **April 15, 2011**

I groaned as I sat up. I look around and saw Yu all dressed up.

"Good morning, Yoshi." He warmly smiled.

"Good morning, Yu. What time is it?" I asked as I got up and start to change.

"It's almost time for school. We should get going." He said as I nodded and get change quick.

Once I got done changing, we headed down stairs. As we got down, we Dojima-San and Nanako-Chan.

"Ah, you two are up. Well, I'm off." He said as he left the house.

"...Dad has to go do something. He got a call, so he left." Nanako-Chan explained.

 _'Must've been something important. And judging by the look on Nanako-Chan's face, she's worried about it.'_ I thought.

"Well, we should get going. See you later, Nanako-Chan." I said as me and Yu left the house.

"Something on your mind? The look on your face, you probably want to know what's going on, huh?" Yu asked.

"Yeah. Did you see the look on Nanako-Chan's face? Something happen today and I want to know." I answered.

We walk down the lane when suddenly, we heard some girls gossiping.

"When I looked, I saw three police cars zooming by." The girl with a red umbrella said.

"You live by the police station, don't you? Did you hear anything?" The girl with a white umbrella asked.

"I heard some yelling, but nothing more. Total disappointment."

"Geez, you need to pay more attention to stuff like that. How else are we supposed to get the juicy stories?"

"Typical..." I muttered.

That's when I hear sirens nearby.

 _'Another incident? What happened?'_

"C'mon, Yoshi. We gotta get going or we'll be late." Yu said.

"Huh? Oh right." I nodded as we continued walking.

 **Afternoon**

We were in the assembly due to the announcement. I don't know why we have an assembly for a random day, but maybe something's important.

"Hey... Did you see it yesterday?" One of the girl asked.

"Of course not... What, is that rumor for real?" Another girl asked.

"I dunno, but it seems like a lot of people have seen it."

 _'They probably talking about the Midnight Channel. Figures.'_ I shook my head.

Chie was on her until she put it back in her pocket. "Yukiko said she'd be here after lunch... I wonder why they're holding a school assembly all of a sudden."

"Maybe something happen." I guessed.

"Maybe... Hey, what's wrong, Yosuke?"

I look over Yosuke and he'd look worried.

"Oh, it's nothing..." He said.

"Everyone, please settle down. The school assembly is about to begin." Ms, Sofue said with the microphone. "First, the principle has something to say."

As she was done talking, she move away from the microphone and the principle walk to it.

"I...regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for all of you." The Principle said with a concerned tone. "One of our third-year students, Ms. Saki Konishi of Class 3...has passed away."

"Oh my god..." I was complete shocked.

"Passed away!?" Chie exclaimed.

"..." I look over Yosuke and he was devastated.

"Ms. Konoshi was found deceased early this morning..." The Principle continues. "The reason behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. If they ask you your cooperation, I urge you, as students of this school, to provide only the facts."

As he was done talking, I hear people talking about Saki's death. I look at Yosuke.

 _'Poor, Yosuke...'_

I didn't really bother listening what the Principle has to say. I get the point.

"Found dead...? How could this happen...?" Chie muttered.

After the assembly, me, Yu, and Chie were walking down to our classroom when suddenly, we hear some girls gossiping about Saki in the Midnight Channel.

"Sheesh, it's easy to toss around theories if you're not personally involved..." Chie hissed as I nodded.

"Hey... Did you check out the TV last night?" Yosuke came to us behind.

"Yosuke! Not you too!" Chie exclaimed.

"Just listen for a sec!" Yosuke yelled back. "Something kept bothering me, so... I watched it again, and..."

"The girl in the Midnight Channel...was Saki Konishi." I interrupted as they look at me shocked. "After we went to that weird TV world, I wanted to check out the Midnight Channel again. I wanted to make sure if the person was still in there. Once the Midnight Channel pop up, I knew it was Saki. I watched her, suffering and she was in pain. And then...she was gone."

"What? Are you sure?" Chie asked.

"Yoshi's right." Yosuke agreed. "You heard Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's right...? Well, remember that guy you told us about? How he was all excited that his soulmate was the announcer? Maybe... Just maybe, but... Ms. Yamano might've been on that Midnight Channel before she died, too."

"What's that supposed to mean...?" Chie asked until she'd figure it out. "Hold on... Are you saying...?"

"He's saying that whoever is on the Midnight Channel...dies." I explained.

"I can't say that for sure." Yosuke said.

"You wouldn't. However, that bear told us about that world we've been in. Remember it said about that world is dangerous when the fog clears up and people were thrown in there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remember. And that room with the posters in the wall... It has to have something to do with the announcer's death." Yosuke agreed. "I mean...don't you think there's some kind of connection there? Couldn't that world in the TV have something to do with Senpai and the announcer's death!?"

He paused for a second until he'd asked Yu. "Well... What do you think?"

"Yeah. I had a feeling about it." Yu nodded.

"...So it's not just me and Yoshi, huh?" Yosuke muttered. "If there's is a connection, then it's a good bet that the two of them went inside that world. That would explain the posters in that room. Which means...if we look around m, we might find a place that has something to do with Senpai, too."

"Yosuke, don't tell me..." Chie was doubting it.

"Yeah... I'm thinking about going in again. I want to find out for myself." He answered.

"Going by yourself is dangerous." I said.

"D-Don't do this... You should just let the police handle this and-" Chie was about to reason with him, but he interrupted.

"You think we can rely on the police!? They haven't made any progress on the announcer's case." Yosuke exclaimed. "Besides, even if we told them about the world inside the TV, there's no way they're going to believe us!"

"They going to think we're crazy or something." I said.

"Exactly. Yoshi understands. It's just... I need to know why Senpai had to die like this." Yosuke look at the ground.

"Yosuke..." Chie look at him sad.

"After what I've seen and what I've put together, there's no way I can ignore it now..." Yosuke kept on looking at the ground until he'd look at me and Yu. "Sorry... but you two are the only people who can help me. I'm gonna go get going. I'll be waiting for you two at Junes."

As he said that, he ran out of the school district.

"I can kinda understand how he feels... But we can't be sure we'll be able to get our safely again." Chie look at us. "What should we do...?

"I'm going with him." I answered.

"What!? Yoshi?" Chie look at me shocked.

"I understand how Yosuke is going through right now. But I cannot let him go in that world by himself. So I'm going with him." I explained.

"You can't be serious!?" She exclaimed.

"I'm going too." Yu said.

"Not you too! You guys are going to be in danger in that world." She said. "*sigh* Let's get to Junes, we can't leave Yosuke alone..."

 **After School**  
We ran to The electronic department. Once we got there, we saw Yosuke at the TV section. He was holding a long rope, and a golf club.

"You guys came...!" He smiled at us.

"We came to stop you, idiot!" Chie said. "C'mon... You really shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous."

"I know... But we were able to come back once, right?" Yosuke asked. "If we go in from the same location, maybe we'll meet that bear again."

"Maybe isn't enough!" She exclaimed.

"Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this had nothing to do with me." Yosuke said.

"That's true, but..."

"What about you? Could you just walk away?" He asked Yu.

"To be honest, I can't let it go." He said.

"Yeah, it'll be just you and me." He said.

"Hold it right there. You two aren't going without me. I'm coming too." I said.

"Yoshi. It's too dangerous for you. You can't come." Yu shook his head.

"To hell with that. I'm going and that's that." I said.

"No means no. I'm not letting you come with us." Yu look at me serious.

I glared at him until I look away. "Tch, if that's what you want, so be it."

"We'll be fine, Yoshi. Don't worry about us." Yosuke said. "Chie, you're in charge of this."

"What? A rope?" She said as she took it.

"This is our way to get back here. Yu, take this." Yosuke handed him the golf club. "Just in case we ran into trouble. Let's get going."

As they walk to the TV, they went through it. Chie and I were sitting in front of the TV while she was holding the rope. Suddenly, the rope was cut off from the TV.

"Oh, I knew it wouldn't work." She said while holding her head.

"Dammit, Yu! I should've go with you guys!" I muttered angry.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I-I... I'm outta here." I said as I began walking away.

"Wait! What about Narukami and Yosuke!?" She stopped me.

"What about them, exactly!? They didn't want me be in there!" I look at her with anger.

"Yoshi..."

"They rejected me... I hated being rejected. They remind me of..." I muttered to myself out loud.

"We reminded you of who?" Chie look at me confused.

"... Just forget it. I'm going home. If Yu is looking for me, tell him I left." I shook my head as I walk away. I can hear Chie screaming at me, but I ignore it.

 **Later that day**

' _Rejected... I hate being rejected by people.'_ I thought as I walk to the flood plain.

It was raining and I didn't have an umbrella. I left it at the electronic department. I was soaking wet when I walk to the flood plain.

During my walk, I saw a girl sitting on a picnic tables under a roof, wearing a pink yukata. It was Yukiko. I walk over to her.

"Hey Yukiko-Chan." I said as she notice me.

"Oh, hello Yoshi-Kun. Never expected seeing you here." She said.

"Same here. I was on my way heading home." I said while rubbing my wet hair. "What are you doing here and why are you wearing a Yukata?"

"Oh, I was running an errand for my parents." She answered. "Why are you soaked? Did you lost your umbrella?"

"Yeah. Something like that." I sheepishly said.

"I see... Well, are you getting used to your new school and town?" She asked nicely.

"To be honest, it's okay. I mean, the atmosphere of this place is much cleaner than back in America and the teachers... Well, they're...different I guess." I said.

"Yeah. I've never been out of Inaba, so I wouldn't know what is like to transfer to a new school." Yukiko said.

"Let just say it's an interesting experience."

Yukiko nodded. "Oh! Are you getting along with Chie?"

"Yeah, we're getting along. She's cool." I said.

"That's great to hear." She smiled. "She's very supportive, you know? When we have the same home room together, we used to cut class sometimes."

Next thing you know, she realized she has to get going.

"I forgot, I got to get back at the inn. I got to do an arrangement for tomorrow." She said as she got up.

"I can walk you there." I offered.

"Huh? Oh no, it's quite alright, Yoshi. You don't have to." She said as she lightly blushes.

"Nah, it's fine. I don't mind." I wave it off, smiling.

"Well, I guess it's okay." She shrugged.

"Cool, let's get going." I said as I grab her umbrella and open it.

 **Evening**

We walk to the Amagi inn and I gotta say, it's really nice. Everything seems very traditional.

"Wow, nice place. It's really traditional." I complimented.

"Huh? It's just an old inn." She sheepishly said.

"An old inn? It's awesome for an old inn." I said grinning.

"Well, I guess it is." She smiled. "Thank you for walking me back at the inn, Yoshi-Kun."

"No problem. I got nothing to do really." I said while rubbing my head. "Well, I should get going before my guardian will be worried."

"Oh, of course. I'll see you at school, Yoshi-Kun." She said while waving.

"You too, Yukiko-Chan." I nodded as I left the inn.

Once I walk out of the inn, I saw a bunch of reporters coming towards me and went in the inn. I turn around to see where are they going and turns out, they talking to Yukiko.

I listen to their interview. They start off asking questions about her being the new manager. After that, the reporter is talking to her off subject. I look at Yukiko and she was uncomfortable. I rush to them and went in front of Yukiko.

"Excuse me, kid. We're having an interview with her." The reporter said trying to get through.

"Well, this interview is over. I want you people to leave the inn immediately." I said, acting like an employee.

"Who do you think you are? We just wanted to ask Yukiko with some questions." The reporter said as he went to my face.

"I asked you to leave." I said angrily as I walk up to him. "If I were you, I would leave or things are going to get crazy."

He look at me scared and walk back slowly.

"Tch, whatever. Let's get out of here." He said as his crew left the inn.

"Thank you, Yoshi-Kun." Yukiko bow to me.

"Don't mention it. These reporters make me sick." I said. "Who the hell ask people an off topic questions?"

"It's okay." She said.

"*sigh* I'm sorry, Yukiko-Chan. I guess I've been harsh on them, huh?" I sheepishly asked.

"No, it's fine. I'm glad that you kicked them out. I appreciate it." Yukiko smiled.

"Thanks." I feel sick. My head is hurting me.

"Yoshi-Kun? Are you okay? You don't look so good?" Yukiko look at me worried.

"I-I'm fine. I'm oka-" suddenly everything went black.

 **Yukiko**

I look at Yoshi and he doesn't look good. He closed his eyes and fell on me.

"Yoshi-Kun!" I catch him and I put my hand on his forehead.

'Oh no. He's burning up." I thought as I put his arm around my neck and carried him to my room.

I set him down on the futon and tuck him in. I ran to the kitchen and grab some medicine and glass of water for him.

I set it next to him and sat next to him.

 _'I hope you feel better, Yoshi-Kun.'_


	7. Chapter 6: Who the hell are you?

**Yoshi's Dream**

"Wow, you're awesome, Yoshi." One of the group of kids said to me.

"Really? I thought it was a stupid thing to do." I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

I was at the playground with the cool kids and they told me to something that I could get into trouble. I grab a permanent marker and wrote on a window "Ms. Cherry is a noodle head".

"No it wasn't. It was hilarious. You're the man, Yoshi." They nodded as I shyly smiled at them.

"Thanks, I guess. Well, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll see you guys later." I said as I went inside and headed to the bathroom.

I was sitting on the toilet, having my alone time until I head people coming in the bathroom. From that moment, I heard chattering in front of me.

"Hey, that guy, Yoshi was an idiot. I can't believe you guys made him did that." It was one of the cool kids earlier.

"So what? He'll do anything when we tell him to do. He's basically a dumbass." That's when I hear them laughing.

'Wh-What?' I was in complete shocked, couldn't believe what I'm hearing.

"Hahaha. What a fool, let's make him get into more trouble." They agreed as they left the bathroom.

I open the door slowly, making my way to the mirror and look at myself. I saw my eyes getting teary and I began to sob. I put my hands on my eyes, covering everything that I see.

"Yoshi? Are you okay?" I heard a voice and a knock coming from the bathroom door.

"Leave me alone! I want to be alone!" I shouted.

"Yoshi, please come out there. I'm not one of those idiots." It was girl, that's for sure.

I put my hands down and look at the door. I slowly made my way and stand in front of it. I touch the door and thought of what's going to happen if I open the door. I sighed and slowly push the door. Once I walked out of the bathroom, I was speechless...

 **April 17, 2011**

I open my eyes and I look around. I was in a futon and I think I'm in a room. I tried to get up, but I felt sore. That's when someone open the front door and walked in.

"Yoshi-Kun, you're awake." It was Yukiko.

"Yukiko-Chan? What happened?" I asked while rubbing my head in pain.

"You passed out after you kicked out the reporter. I carried you and put you in my room." She explained.

"How long was I passed out?"

"Two days. You were probably sick because you didn't have an umbrella." She smiled as she gave me some water.

I sat up and drank some water, "Yeah, I should've had my umbrella."

"Yu and Chie was worried about you and he asked where were you. So I told him that you were sick and stayed here."

"Oh, what a minute, Chie was worried about me?" I looked at her confused.

"Yeah, she called me and she was worried me and you. I told her that I was here taking care of you." Yukiko explained.

 _'Strange, why would Chie be worried about me?'_ I put the water on the table as I slowly got up."Thanks, Yukiko-Chan for taking care of me."

Yukiko smiled at me, "You're welcome, Yoshi-Kun. It was the only thing that I can repay you for what you did."

"Eh, that reporter was an idiot for going off topic about the murder case. But, you're welcome." I smiled at her.

"Well, you seem okay. Are you able to go home by yourself?" Yukiko asked.

"I think so. I don't wanna worried about my guardian. He's probably be angry, but I know he'll say that I should inform him." I sheepishly said.

Suddenly, I heard a knock coming from the door.

"Package for Yoshiaki Wakahisa & Yukiko Amagi." The person said from the door.

"Package? Did we order a package?" Yukiko got up and went next to me.

"I don't remember receiving a package today." I shook my head.

"Should we tell him that we didn't order a package?" Yukiko asked.

"Well, we might as well. We don't want him to be confused." I shrugged as we made our way to the door.

I slowly open the door and I took a peak from the door crack. It was a guy wearing a delivery uniform and a face mask. I look at him and I don't see any package on him.

"Are you Yoshiaki Wakahisa?" He asked.

"Um...Yeah, can I help you?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is Yukiko Amagi with you?" He asked another question.

Yukiko open the door all the way, "I'm Yukiko Amagi. Is there something th-"

Without a warning, The delivery guy put a cloth on our face and we were shocked.

"What the fu-" I realized that the cloth was soaked with Chloroform.

 _'Chloroform!'_ I tried to resist until I felt dizzy. My vision became blurry and my knees felt weak. I dropped to the ground and I saw Yukiko landed right next to me. "Y-Yukiko-Chan..." I tried to talk, but Yukiko was unconscious. I slowly turn my head to the delivery guy.

"I'll save you two. You're not going to die on me..." From that moment, everything went black and it was the last thing that I heard.

 **Later that day (Yu)**

I've haven't heard of Yukiko or Yoshi the whole day and I'm starting to get worried again. I was sitting on the couch in my room, waiting for the midnight channel. That's the TV came on and the image became more clear. Yukiko popped up from the screen and she was wearing a pink dressed.

 _'What the? Yukiko?'_ I was surprised and I couldn't believe that she was on TV.

Yukiko was talking about who's going to be her prince or something. I was really confused on what's she was talking about. After she was done talking, she ran into a weird looking castle and the TV turned off by itself.

Yosuke called me and told me if I saw what happened in the midnight channel. I was about to tell him yeah until the TV turned on again.

This time, it was a blonde boy, wearing a dress shirt with a black tie and has a rain coat on. He was also wearing a professional glasses and holding a cigarette. That's when I realize it wasn't just a boy.

"Yoshi!" My eyes widened as I look at the TV.

"Is this piece of shit on?" Yoshi said as he smoke the cigarette. "Well then, hello there and welcome to the show! I'll be your host, Yoshiaki Wakahisa, but I prefer you call me Yoshi. I'm here to talk to you about my little- I mean, a big secret of mine. Now I know the majority of you viewers want to know my secret, however, you'd just have to be patient and stay tune for the show."

 _'What the heck? That can't be Yoshi.'_

"*chuckle* Oh I know this is going to be fun. Not only that I'm telling you my big secret, but I got a very special guest who will appear on my show. That's all for today. I'll see you viewers next time. Sayonara!" As Yoshi waved, the TV blacked out and turned off.

"What in the hell!? Partner, did you saw that!?" Yosuke yelled on the line.

"Yeah, I saw that." I answered.

"How did Yoshi get in there? And what's he talking about 'have a special guest'?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. In the mean time, we'll talk about this tomorrow." I explained.

"*sigh* Okay, I agree. I'll see you at June's tomorrow." Yosuke said as he hang up.

 _'Yoshi...'_

 **Unknown Location (Yoshi)**

 _'Where the hell am I?'_ I slowly open my eyes and I was in a weird looking area. I got and try to figure out where I'm at. That's when I heard a voice behind me.

 _ **"It's about time your crying ass is awake."**_ I was spooked as I turned around. There was a mysterious figure standing right in front of me. I couldn't see his face, it was in the shadow.

"Who the hell are you?" I said, backing away slowly.

 _ **"You are one dumb son of a bitch."**_ The figure walk towards me until I get to see his face.

"W-What? Y-You're-"

 _ **"That's right, Yoshiaki. I'm you..."**_


	8. Chapter 7: My Persona?

**April 19, 2011**  
"Y-You're me? How could there be another me?" I was confused, standing there and looking at this guy who looks like me.

The guy pull out a cigarette out of his pocket and light it up. **"Oh, Yoshi, you're so clueless, aren't you? I'm you and I know** _ **everything about you**_ **. Better than you knowing yourself."**

"That's bullshit, like hell you know about me! Who the hell are you and where the hell am I?" I yelled at him as he began to laugh. "What's your funny? Answer me!"

He continued to laugh as he pull himself together. **"Yoshiaki, you're still trying to change the topics. I know you live, who your parents are, your past, and that someone who was so precious to you."**

I felt the shock and anger inside my body. This guy can't be serious. I know he's a fake and doesn't know anything about me. It's my imagination, I know it.

"Quit making up shit! How could you know about me, you fake!" I said, glaring at him.

 **"Oh, why do you always trying to change the topic?"** He shook his head as he blew a smoke. **"Listen to yourself, you're the one who's lying."**

"What the fuck you talking about?"

 **"Hiding your feelings and always trying to be nice to everyone. How pathetic, smiling and having a great sense of humor to people like a fucking puppet, you can't show the real you!"**

"Stop..." I don't what to hear this guy anymore, it's bringing back the memories. Bad memories.

 **"You're basically somebody's bitch for making you do stupid shit! You really think that you'll get friends for do things that they want to do!? No, instead they treated you like a idiot!"** He raised his voice and gotten more aggressive.

"That's enough...I can't..."

 **"How could I not know it from the beginning? I was so distracted from it. I was too focused on making friends and they told me to do this pointless things."** The other me started to mimic me.

"Shut up...Stop..." Hearing this guy is making me remember all the things that happen in my past.

 **"When those people who were talking behind my back about me, I was hurt. I don't know why they treated me like this, it hurts so much! I feel like I don't want to live anymore!"**

"W-What!? I would never say that! You're just making things up, you bastard!"

 **"Stop lying to yourself, Yoshi! You kept on denying the fact that all the things I've said are true! Why can't you just accept it and move on!?"** He growled at me, making me more and more sad and hurt.

"Fuck you! You don't know anything, ANYTHING!" I exclaimed.

 **"*chuckled* You're really are a fool, just like what those guys said."** He took another hit of the cigarette and blow smoke.

"Aaaahhh!" I scream in agony and fell down to my knees. Trying to not think about my past and try to get a hold of myself.

 _'This can't be happening...How does he know everything? No, he's wrong. No one knows about me.'_ I shook my head.

Suddenly, I heard someone calling me from behind. "Yoshi!" I recognized that voice. I slowly turn my head and show Yu, Yukiko, Chie, Yosuke, and that bear. I was confused of why would they be hear right now.

"What the hell? What are you doing here and how did you find me?" I asked.

"Were here to save you, Yoshi." Chie said.

"Save me?" I look at them confused.

 **"So, these are the people your so called 'friends'?"** The other me asked while shook his head. **"Hmph, you really want to go back to be someone's bitch, huh?"**

"Is that Yoshi's shadow?" Yosuke asked.

"It looks like it." Yu said.

"Enough, I've had of your damn lies! Leave me alone!" I screamed at him.

 **"Why are you being serious? You scared to tell your past, huh? Or maybe she told you to move on?"** He said as he flicked the cigarette away from him.

"W-What? No, you don't know her! You can't possibly know!" I was stunned, mentioning about her.

"What's he talking about? Who's her?" Chie asked.

 **"So, you didn't tell them? I've figured that you're too scared to express yourself. Since I have an audience, I can tell my biggest secrets."**

"Biggest secrets?" I look at him, trying to figure out what's he about to say.

He has this mischievous smirk and he began to talk, **"When I was little, I was being treated like a puppet and people told me to do some stupid reasons. They said it'll make me cool and became popular, but that's when I heard their conversation about me. They said I was a complete dumbass and they laugh at me."**

"Please...Don't tell them." I began to cry. I'm afraid to what's their reaction is going to be.

 **"It's hurts so much. I tried to denied everything that they said. If wasn't until I met someone who was the only person who isn't afraid to become my friend. She was so nice to me, help me to stand to those guys, she even protected me. That's until the day when she was-"**

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I screamed in the top of my lungs. "You don't know anything! I can't take it anymore! Those things you say, it's making me go crazy! I had it with your fucking face! Y-You're..."

"Yoshi, don't say it!" Chie yelled out, but it was too late.

"You're not me! You hear me!? You'll never be me!" I said as everything went quiet.

That's when the other me started to chuckled, which turn into a laugh. Not just a laugh, more like laughing in agony and crazy.

 **"I've been waiting for you to say that! Now I'm me and not you!"** He said as a bang flashes to him. Bunch of smoke form around him and I couldn't see him.

The smoke began to fade away and that's when I saw a huge monster. I can't explain it, I was speechless from fear and traumatized.

 **"I am a shadow...The true self...And now, it's time to kill everyone, starting with you!"** The monster said as he charges at me.

I didn't move, I stood there, closed my eyes and waiting for the impact. But nothing happen. I open my eyes and saw a big weird looking person standing right in front of me, holding on the monster.

"Yoshi, get out of the way, now!" Yu said as he said some weird thing to make the big guy to use a magic on the monster.

I did what he told me to do. I got up and ran behind him. "What in the world is that?"

"Yoshi, no time to explain. Stay out of the way and don't get between the crossfire." He said as him and the rest of the guys ran with bunch of random big people, floating to the monster.

"Yoshi-Kun, are you okay?" The bear asked me.

"...I-I." I couldn't really don't know how I feel right now. This monster supposed to be my shadow. And now, my roommate and classmate are basically fighting my shadow and protecting me. I don't know why they're here and protecting me.

 **"Get out of my way!"** My shadow roared as he pushes their guys including them away from it.

"No! Stop! Don't hurt them!" I screamed at it as they all fell in front of me.

"Hahaha! You can't defeat me! I'm more stronger than all of you!" He look at us until he saw Chie, struggling to get up.

"Y-You won't stop me! I-I'll defeat you...even i-if I die!" She said as she charges at him.

 **"Hmph, pathetic. Seems like you're going to die first."** My shadow grabbed a large sword and raised it up high.

 _'NO! I won't let this happen again!'_ I got up and ran to Chie.

 **"Goodbye, little bitch!"** My shadow grab his sword and swing at her. When the blade was close to her, I grab her and went in front of her, making the blade hit my back.

"Agh!" I screamed as I fell to the ground.

"Yoshi!" Everyone ran to me, looking at me traumatized.

"Yoshi-Kun..." Chie kneel down, couldn't believe what I did. "Why would you protect me and get yourself hurt?"

I didn't say anything. I look at them and I couldn't move after the sword hit my back.

"Yosuke! Do you still have some of those medicine?" Yu asked.

"I think I still got some." Yosuke answers as he pull out some medicine.

"Give it to me. I gotta heal him." Yu took the medicine and put it on me.

For some reason, I felt like I don't feel pain anymore. I slowly got and cough a little.

"Yoshi, are you alright?" Yu asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, stay here, we're going to finish this." He said as they got up and fought the my shadow again.

"Yoshi-Kun? How do you feel?" The bear came next to me.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said.

That's when I hear a scream coming from my shadow. My shadow turn back into myself again and it was standing there.

"Why is this thing still here?" I asked.

"You didn't accept yourself." Yosuke said.

"What? You expect me to accept this piece of shit? No way." I shook my head.

That's until Chie came up to me and slap me, making everyone surprised.

"Yoshi, stop being so difficult! You're making yourself worse!" She exclaimed. "Look at yourself, you're hurting yourself and you can't let this keep going. We all have something to hide but it's not right to let it keep haunting us. You've gotta to accept yourself and stop rejecting yourself. Please, Yoshi-Kun."

I look at her, thinking about what she said and she was right. I need to stop rejecting my feelings. I nodded as I walk up to my shadow. "What you say about me, you're right. I was a fool for trying to be cool because what they told me to do. Hell, I was so stupid for not thinking about it. I tried to move on, but those moments always was basically eating me alive. If it wasn't for her, I would've killed myself."

"Yoshi-Kun..." Chie was surprised of what I said, couple of tears were dripping down my cheeks.

"I've always blame myself for what happen to her. It was all my fault for letting that happen. I stood there, being a coward and watch her get killed. I've wanted to join her and killed myself, but my parents stop me from attempting it. I need to stop being like this and let this go. She wanted me to keep moving forward and don't stop." I look up to my shadow and I instantly hug him. "You're me and I'm you. I won't let this happen again for the both of us."

My shadow hug back and nodded. That's until my shadow slowly perished and I saw a big guy, holding a scythe and bunch of samurai swords floating around him. Once I saw him, I knew his name. "Yamato..." I breathed as Yamato disappeared and turned into a card. I reach for it and let the card dropped it on my hand. My body felt warm and I closed my eyes. The card disappear my hands and I slowly fall back.

"Yoshi!" Yosuke and Yu catch me and I slowly open my eyes.

"*chuckle* I was an idiot for doing that, huh?" I asked.

"What are you talking about? You've save me." Chie said.

"I'm sorry for being so worried about me and save me, you guys." I said.

"Yoshi, it's okay. We've couldn't let you get killed from your shadow." Yu said.

"Yeah, Sensei and Chie-San was worried about you, Yoshi-Kun." The bear said.

Chie was blushing as she yelled at the bear. "T-Teddie!"

"Teddie? That's what you guys call him?" I asked as they nodded.

"Yeah, it's was ironic that his name is what he is." Yosuke said.

I smiled as I look at Chie. "You were worried about me?"

Chie looked away as she nodded. I hug her, making her startled a little.

"Thank you for protecting me." I said as I let go.

"N-No problem." Chie blushed.

"We should get out of here. Yoshi and Yukiko needs some rest." Yu said as we began to walk.

"Y-You're leaving me here alone?" Teddie asked.

"What are you talking about? Don't you live here?" Yosuke look at him confused.

"Oh..." Teddie look at the ground, sad.

"Oh don't worry." Yukiko went up to him as he look at her surprise. "I'll come visit you. You be a good boy, okay?"

Teddie smiled and nodded, making me smile too.

We've finally got back and I felt a little tired. Yu told everyone that he's taking me home and Chie is taking Yukiko home. We'd agreed as we went to our separate ways.

When we got home, Nanako look at me surprised. "Yoshi-Kun, you're back!"

"Hi, Nanako." I waved to her.

"Yoshi, what happened to you? I've been looking all over for you." Dojima came out of nowhere and look at me shocked.

"I can't remember what happen to me. I woke up on June's roof and Yu founded me." I said as Yu told me to say.

"I see..." Dojima wasn't sure about my explanation. "Well, you should get some rest. You don't look too good."

I nodded as I headed upstairs and went to bed. For some reason, something doesn't feel right. I slowly closed my eyes and went to a deep sleep.


End file.
